herofandomcom-20200223-history
Black Yoshi
Black Yoshis are Yoshi variants that first appear in Yoshi's Story. They can first be found in secret areas of World 2. Along with White Yoshis, they have certain abilities that give them advantages over the other Yoshis. History Yoshi's Island series Yoshi's Story They can be found in large, hidden eggs on pages 2-1 or 2-4. Black Yoshis and White Yoshis are the only Yoshis in Yoshi's Story that enjoy all the fruit, even the red Peppers. In addition, Black Yoshis can eat other things that the rest can't, such as Black Shy Guys. Another special power he possess in Yoshi's Story is that whenever the Smile Meter is full, his eggs explode in gigantic explosions, destroying more than one enemy at a time. Additionally, whenever a Black Yoshi is a Super Happy Yoshi, his mobility while using the Flutter Jump is increased drastically until the invincibility wears off. Black Yoshi has the lowest voice of any Yoshi in the game. If the player loses Black Yoshi, the White Shy Guy cannot retrieve him unless the game has been beaten at least once with Black Yoshi in the party. If one of the Blurps in Jungle Puddle eats a Black Yoshi, they will display an upset emotion bubble, suggesting that one of the "extra powers" Black Yoshis have is to taste bad to enemies. Diet *Melons *Watermelons *Grapes *Apples *Bananas *Peppers *Durians *Power Bees *Black Shy Guys Yoshi's Island DS Black Yoshis reappear in Yoshi's Island DS and are playable in the secret levels of each world. Mario Tennis series Mario Power Tennis In Mario Power Tennis, Yoshi can change colors every time he performs a Rolling Egg Return, provided the player has completed the Flower Cup with any character. One of the colors that Yoshi can turn into is black. Mario Tennis Open Black Yoshi appears in Mario Tennis Open as a downloadable QR code character. Like Mario and Luigi, he is an All-Around type character. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door's third chapter, Black is one of the possible colors the player's Yoshi Kid can come out as. The Black Yoshi kid has red hair and grey pants. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time In Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Black Yoshi appears once, during the battle with Sunnycide (This Black Yoshi was not present in all but the U.S. versions of the game, with a Yellow Yoshi taking his place1). Like the other Yoshis, he can be freed from his egg, where he'll run to push a rock. He is the second to hatch when opening the Yoob egg. Mario Kart 8 In Mario Kart 8, Black Yoshi appears as an alternate skin for Yoshi. It is available though buying both the The Legend of Zelda x Mario Kart 8 and Animal Crossing x Mario Kart 8 DLC packs. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Black Yoshi is included as a new color change for Yoshi in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. This is the first game in which Black Yoshi is playable from the start. Physical appearance In Yoshi's Story, Black Yoshi debuts with black skin and white shoes with a red saddle. However, in its limited appearance in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, the shoes were gray instead of white. Gallery Gfs 28110 2 34.jpg Navigation Category:Mario Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes